User talk:Nuzamaki90
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jake Vallory page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwinStar (Talk) 16:12, June 13, 2010 ☆ I don't think that Irisca is Lumitroid's evolved form. If they are evolutions, it would be more logical that Irisca evolves into Lumitroid. But Lumitroid was released before Irisca, so they might be just variations. Or maybe they're even not variations, but just look familiar. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 08:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) On the poster, Lockanoid is in the Core section, and by the name, he's a locomotive. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 15:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions Tournament Hey! It's DarkusMaster, here to remind you about the tournament today. Go here, learn where to go, find your time zone for the time, and get ready to brawl! I hope to see you there! Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' Why cannot Hallo, probably you know me for telling that hotîroor tale from user blog spooky bakugan tales.I have a questiion, why cannot I edit the list of unknown bakugan, i want to ad two cause I have two unknown bakugans.One aquos is similar to laserman, it opens same as laser man and looks like a viper/Lizard and another one haos looks like hynoid but it has four legs and its arms does not open.If i would make photos whit them i will give them to you. I name the haos Wolfiminant (cause it looks like a wolf) and the aquos Blontoise Return. I have two fake gate cards too that are written chinese. Question: My video got revenue sharing disabled. Do you think ScorchtheHawk is still a partner, or does a video have to be approved in order for us to become one? Did your video get revenue sharing enabled? Darkus''Ma''ster 20:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Anon is BACK!!!! Teeheee MUAH HA HA HA HA Anon is BAAAAAAACK I shall work hard I shall work hard this time huff puff I'll be beating you pretty soon. My PKMN Game name is always Harper, so I'll be seeing you on LIVE Caster, P.S. Tsutarja is the ULTIMATE grass starter.﻿ ﻿ Like my new avatar? I'm logging onto BD now. Alpha or Omega?! 04:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) im Kyuubidrago23 also know as juanCarlos just testing User Reach for the stars 01:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) WHATS UR GMAIL WE NEED TO CHAT. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 02:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna have to say no. If the first BakuganWiki channel, he originally set it for the Bakugan Wiki's videos, but he used it for his own random videos. I just can't say yes at this point. Darkus''Ma''ster 03:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Time to begin the tournament Will all participant meet at the sewer in the dharak sewer please PLEASE?! I'll Trade my pyrus Blitz code for PD!!! Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 06:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Alpha's Email! Email is DarkusAlpha@gmail.com Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 06:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) lythirus im going on bd right now in hope of finding a lythirus. 11/28/10 9:17 am Battles start in 3 hours! . Code Hi, I just wanted to make sure you got my Damakor code! I'm an Orange your an Apple{Markus793} 14:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) You got the Pyrus Blitz. Now I need your email address so I can email the code. 18:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) sent. 18:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Can I have a DNA code for the linehalt helmet or the clear blitz? please? 20:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) E-mail You were wondering what my e-mail was on dimensions. It is tiggerkyle@comcast.net. kyleronco 12/5/10 E-mail You were wondering what my e-mail was on dimensions. It is tiggerkyle@comcast.net. kyleronco 12/5/10 Account I got the account! my user name is kyleronco like on dimensions. damakor code ok...you gotta damakor code? can you email it to me so i have it for the tourney...or do you wanna keep it till then? (my email- luebbertt@att.net) by the way i wud like to have the attribute of your damakor too Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ranking you They should rank you on dimensions you can take down anybody. Kyleronco 12/7/10 Y U NO ADD A LINK TO YOUR SIG?! . 23:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Reach for the stars Try that. . 00:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Request Can you upload a plain 16 minute video onto your main YouTube account? I want to SEE if invited Partners have the full benefits. Why? My main account has been invited to be one. (jumping for joy) Darkus''Ma''ster 22:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha ha!!! Do not press the big red button... . 03:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) guitar hero Do you use guitar hero? Kyleronco (talk) 21:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Form Oops! My bad, I forgot to mention, you have to type it up yourself. This is just a document that I control ^_^;. It's not like Wikia, you have to manually type it out on your email. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 01:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) you forgot you forgot to sighn your comment. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 01:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) HELP HELP HELP my brother might be missing. Kyleronco (talk) 20:58, December 16, 2010 (UTC) limited time limited internet time. for now happy hollidays. Kyleronco (talk) 21:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) i caught up i remembered your power level on BD. and i caught up. I have a cold What's your player name?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 17:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) BD Friends. We just became friends on BD. I'm Mike98. Not now. I'm all too hyper from 6 cups of chocolate milk. My logic is all jacked up. UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 02:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, if you wanna know why on the Xat that I banned a user named "Riη_Kagamine™" is because he/she/whatever said the real "eff" word. Without permission. UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 23:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Great, he/she's now "candacexjeremy (225242637)". UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 23:22, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Banned him/her for 6 hours. (that was the max, Y U NO HAVE FOREV-AH?!) LOLz. UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 23:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Can't I can't go on BD, my internet is SUPERRR!!!! SLOW and i hate to wait a LONG! time! Sorry..Winx/Its 2011 now lets party....IN JAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 01:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I can't get on BD now. I'm secretly on wiki when I'm supposed to be doing my homework, (Tehehehehe), and BD will give me away. Bendo/That tears it, and by "it", I mean your LEGS. LOLz. 01:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Battle Hey man, want a BD Battle? In what server are you now? I'm still on the School, i just finished to put the codes :) SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 18:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but wait because i'm brawling Jake... SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 18:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I lost against that Jake Vallory... NEXT TIME I WILL HAVE REVENGE! WITH MY... SKA POWER!!!! Ok, waiting for you... SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 18:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm on Coredem server, in front of the DNA Console SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 19:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Coredem Server, DNA Console! SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 19:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) What was that? Surrender, to me? HAHAHAHHA! SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 19:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh... see ya next time then! SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 20:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Here's the gift, and i don't know why i'm giving you an Aranaut with Battle Crusher... anyway... here is the bad pic that counts as a bad gift.... SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 14:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good Job Thanks! --Have no fear Big Sis DQ is here!'' 19:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC)'' Sure :P On RTW tho. The ''Sky''''' 'Hawk'' 250px 20:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wifi battle Sorry I can't. I don't know how in Japanese, but I will battle you on Diamond/Pearl/Platinum! Goten is evolving into a Super Saiyan 20:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Brawl. If you want to brawl i will be in the Strikeflier server in the school area. My username of course is Rayne ~Rayne~ yep lol finally found a TRU with the launcher thing, but still no bakusolo or trininty yet :( yeah lol, i just can't find any of them in target yet Dunno, lol. :I'm kinda excited because. #EXCEEDZ =D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Yusei's starting to annoy me. hey I just wanted to say thanks for your comment on my blog also I saw you on bakugan dimensions this morning Maybe Can't because of you know who...-- ($~King Anubias~$ (talk) 20:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC)) lol i guess so XD, they work like BG, BMA, and BN Could you do me a favor? JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME!!! 14:50, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, would you be online on Wikia when Episode 4 is uploaded on YouTube? JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME!!! 14:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you edit this for me... when it comes JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME!!! 15:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate it. JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME!!! 15:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :) Hey. I. AM. AWESOME! 21:39, March 7, 2011 (UTC) K. Im done with my homework and im ready to battle you! Just in case you want my friend code for Pokemon White its:1592-4080-2839. Any more info? Just tell me! I am who I am So let me be, don't try to change me or.. It WON'T be pretty... 00:19, March 10, 2011 (UTC) HEYYY NUZ. wanna battle some day? I"M FINALLY NEARLY FINISHED i'm up to catching zekrom :D gimme a buzz kay'? for the war in dimensions since your helping out you can go on to dimensions now i'll be in the control room or somewhere in interspace War? There r no wars on BD at least there are not supposed to be... saw the vids. i saw the videos you made on youtube, and i liked them . are u making any new ones soon?I am the ETERNAL FLAME! (talk) 15:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Crimsonstorm I am the ETERNAL FLAME!﻿ Reply Gah, this is always confusing...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 02:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC)'' Fix'd I'm not afraid 19:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) i know lol sorry about that, i'll battle you sometime in the next few days, i need to get a 6 page paper done by wednesday >.< file: 1Evildrago.png GRR...don't make me MAD!!! 23:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Bkaugan Recolorings! :D Here you are!! I am who I am And guess what? I don't speak BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!! So Bye.. 02:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! I'll do anything for a friend! :D I am who I am And guess what? I don't speak BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!! So Bye.. 03:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) 120px-Aranaut_Battle_Crusher_Baku987.PNG 270px-Midnight_percival05675.jpg hey nuza let me know when you're ready to battle, so we can get on IRC file: 1Evildrago.png GRR...don't make me MAD!!! 20:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply They hold Bakugan...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 01:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' :That's BakuSnap, I believe. And, no, we don't.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 01:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' sup nuza, man we are never gonna battle are we XD we really need to get this done lol friend hey nuzamaki my brawler on dimensions is named tremayel i was trying to put you on my friends list How would you know their BakuNanos and Mobile Assaults just by Bakugan Dimensions? |} 20:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Bolcanon I believe Vexfist is the mechtangon of Bolcanon they look alike just like Drago and his mechtangon. http://images.wikia.com/bakugan/images/f/f9/BolcanonMS.png Care for a friendly brawl? hey nuzamaki care for a brawl on dimensions ? a friendly brawl at the front of thge school? my brawler name is tremayel. school ok ill be wating t the school Goooood Brawl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dude good brawl you really got me! I knew about the whole Dimensions thing. I just forgot the Picture Bakugan Dimensions thing. That's all. |} 23:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) HOLD ON dude,i saw you on BD just now! dont go offline , i wanna battle you.Lordphantom (talk) 13:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC)THE DARK LORD hELLO awsome you are so awsome. a royale pain This is what happened: It shows clips of Shun's previous battles against Chaos Bakugan. Also, It shows Anubias and Sellon using Machtogans to annhialate the competition. Then, Dylan wonders how to get those things. Later, Marucho tries to get Shun to take a break but he knocks him off. Then Paige and Rafe comment on their fighting. Then, Shun hears about the Battle Royale and decides to win to prevent severe damage. Then, in the arena, Anubias and Sellon sit out as Robin uses Bolcannon and Soon uses Krowll. The other participants decide to team up on Soon and Robin first. Robin uses Bakunano Hyper Pulsor and it launches into the sky. The Pulsor begins to fire at the other Bakugan. Then Soon uses Bakunano Slicerix to attack Bolcannon. Then, Shun arrives with Taylean and tries to defeat the two. The pulsor attacks once again but Taylean dodges it. Eventually, the combined forces of the two bring Taylean down to his knees. But then, they get up and Mechtogan Silent Strike appears and destroys buildings. Soon and Robin try to defeat it but they get beaten. Then, it heads to Taylean but Paige and Rafe jump in with Boulderon and Wolfurio. Rafe uses Bakunano Lanzato and the two team up to try to defeat the Mechtogan. Boulderon tells Taylean to focus its energy and it almost works with the combined attacks. But the Mechtogan rises and disappears. After, Shun, Marucho, Paige, and Rafe are in a room. Rafe and Paige tell them their identities and explain what a Mechtogan exactly is. Then, Shun gets frustrated and leaves. Rafe and Paige comment that the Brawlers are weak and Marucho leaves. Later, it shows Dan and Drago still training by climbing a mountain and reaching the top. Back in Marucho's residence, his dad is on the monitor and tells Marucho to quit the Brawlers Doofinc (talk) 18:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Just remebered, after one of Anubias's battles, he talks with sellon about the fact that dan controlled Zenthon and then Dan's number one fan wants and succeeds in joining team anubias. (the blue haired short kid. wears a sweater vest. forgot his name)Doofinc (talk) 19:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Noah. thats the guys name.Doofinc (talk) 19:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) All i remember from the preview is that Tristar talking about the brawlers falling apart and about marucho wanting to quit. but the preview doesnt always describe wats in the episode. tristar also metions wanting dan and drago back.Doofinc (talk) 19:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Why should I leave it alone? There is no proof of that stupid name some idiot gave it. helloe spectra this is tom13 speaking rhivanna had proof that Bran Schil‎‎ is its name. Re: Infobox What kind of infobox? --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 23:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :There are several different Infobox templates. Template:Infobox Bakugan is for Bakugan, Template:Infobox NPC is for NPCs, and Template:Infobox character is for Anime Characters. Template:Infobox is a general template for user pages. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 23:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. Whew. Seeing you like this certainly is a different story. Feels like we're in a job or something lol. I noticed. Maybe we'll be more serious, unless you enjoy the lulz act. lol okay. You can count on me. :3 Yes, I realized that. At first, since Rhiv also deleted it, I thought it was a Spam page (also because it seriously looked like one ...) --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 00:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nuzamaki90 hello im Sneaky 12 i was wondering if i can join the tournament.sneaky (talk) 02:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC)sneakssneaky (talk) 02:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!! Thx dude. Here. Wiki Tournemant's Time .. Doesn't work for me ... Unless a Miracle works out, I can't make it in time. I would prefer some time on sunday, but I guess that isn't really up to me ,,, =( Signed ScarRedNovaDragon um...if its THIS saturday i cant make it cuz i got relatives coming over...so yeah...either change the date or count me out User talk: Ultimapyrus 18:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Codes Hey man, I want to donate some Gundalian Invader DNA codes for the Bakugan Wiki Spring Tournament. I may have 2 or 3. Check your Email in about 1/2 and hour. I'm going to go see. Thanx Show Me Those Fangs! 03:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Codes Hey, so ya, I found 2 I'll email you them right now. For the Tournament. Ok? Show Me Those Fangs! 03:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Prizes Can I say the prizes I donated in a blog post, like "2 known prizes are .... and have pictures? Show Me Those Fangs! 03:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude.. Really? C'mon, I'm not that stupid, I meant Bakugan Dimensions pics of the monsters, go to my blog and see, I just posted it. Show Me Those Fangs! 03:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Check It! Hey, LOP here, just telling you that I am mjorly contributing to the Tournament, see what codes I'm donating now, check! Bakugan Wiki Spring Tournament - Known Prizes Show Me Those Fangs! 01:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) BD tourney times um...when duz the tourney start? im busy saturday mornings...i i wont be able to play BD until like 3 or 4...so cud u postpone the tourney for a few hours??? User talk: Ultimapyrus 19:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) if it starts at 4 im fine then 100 pxIf you mess with fire, you will get burned 19:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry hey dude sorry im quiting the tournament i cant able to beat scar or jayron. Not a Quiter im still in ok dude So I can't join the wiki's official tournament? ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 14:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, my eyes are starting to go, so not really. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 16:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) My eyes went psycho in a way today. Things didn't look right. I'm better now. ''The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 17:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Zenthon's Force I have been on the wiki for a while today, and it is my fifth day. do you know why I haven't gotten the zenthon Badge yet? Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! 22:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Tournament Prizes In The Tournament in 8 days will everyone get a prize or just by winning, and have you gotten any more codes like wave 2 ones like infinity trister Titanium Dragonoid 25 (talk) 03:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC)Titanium Dragonoid 2, or Ace97 on Dimensions Reply One, I archived it, two, try the IRC.Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 23:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :What do you think?Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 23:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Congratulations, you are now a Rollback.Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 02:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Tournament Am I still signed up, I didn't see me on the bracket but I asked on Friday if I was still signed up and you all said yes. I was at the Desert with no internet connection. Thanx. Like Father Like Son 02:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nuzamaki Hey man, it's Lord of Pyrus, thanks for putting me in the tournament. But I have a couple questions, #1: Do you know how to make a GIF mini motion picture, like..... ? #2: Where did you guys find those new Wave 3 Mechtogan Pictures? And #3: What time is the tournament, date is May 1st, right? And the limit is 960G, correct??? Like Father Like Son 14:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Tournament thank you oh ok lol, oh quick question, what store did the razen titan come from? Pyrus Infinity Trister Sorry! I ran out of money when I got the Vertexx BakuTrinity, and it was in a BakuTrinity with a Pyrus Infinity Helios, and a Pyrus Mercury Dragonoid. I was debating weather to get the one with Vertexx or Infinity Trister, but I chose Vertexx cuz' he looks cooler : ) ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 12:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) same place, i guess mine didn't have any new titans Somehow that was stuck in bold. I saw that and I tried getting rid of it but failed. Forgot my sig- The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 20:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Why is it I'm not on the tournament bracket? I signed up in time and I wasn't on it. Why is that?